The Girl Next Door
by loui506g
Summary: Moving is always a tricky thing, and it takes time to learn about your new place and city, not to mention your neighboors. Maru is a girl with some special problems, which makes her move to Z City and she ends up as Saitamas new neighboor. There will be M rated chapters later. I am just a fan, and I do only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Maru placed the last box on the floor and exhaled with a loud sigh. She hated moving, but this time was hopefully the last time, she would have to do it for a long time. Her new apartment was not on the big side, far from it. It consisted of a small entrance with a door out to a small bathroom and next to it was the kitchen and after it was a larger room, which served as both her living room and bedroom. She did not mind having a small apartment, she did not need much space and she even had a small balcony, where she could keep her vegetable plants.

The landlord had told her that there was only one other resident in the apartment building, well more like only one other resident in this part of Z City. He was the last one to rent out apartments in this area, and was slightly surprised that a young woman, such as her wanted to live in such an isolated and dangerous place.

She could not blame him for thinking like that. Any normal girl would probably never think about doing it either, but she was far from normal. It was the reason why she had to move in the first place. At first glance she look like a regular girl, she has dark blue eyes, long brown curly hair and a small patch of freckles over the ridge of her nose. Her former friends saw her as a tall girl, though she is only 172 cm tall. She had been blessed with a high metabolism and had always been able to eat anything she liked without gaining any notable weight, but she still has a rather curvy body. The thing about her that was not normal was her abilities.

She had always been able to hear others thoughts, it had been a big problem for her as a child, as she had just responded to people thoughts as if they had talked to her, or she sometimes said them out loud, mostly out of confusion. She had learned to control it, by focusing on her own and it worked for the most parts.

Her second ability had appeared when she was 14. She would learn things about people when she touched them; it was not too serious to begin with, just small things like their favorite show or color. Not a big deal, just annoying, but it got worse. She would learn almost everything about a person, their deepest secrets and their worst fears included, and on the same time, it made it impossible for her to ignore their thoughts. It had made her distant herself from people and always wear gloves.

Her latest ability had taken her by surprise. She could not die. It happened when she was 17. She had been on her way home, waiting for the train to arrive, when some guy came running and accidentally pushed her of the platform and down on the railway tracks just as the train came in. She could remember how painful it was, it ran her down and crushed her entire spine, and severed her legs and arms. Not only did she not die, her limps began to regrow and her spine repaired itself. After a few minutes, she was as good as new, besides her being covered in her own blood. People screamed as she had crawled out from under the train, and the medicals called it a miracle. She fallen of a bridge a week later under a monster attack, where a stop sign had staked her through the heart, and she had passed out. She later woke up in the morgue and scared the hell out of their new employer. People grew scared and fearful of her after that, and she soon began moving around, but it always ended with her leaving her new home after some time. She had finally heard about Z City and the ghost part of the city. It sounded perfect to her and she could easily hold one person's thoughts out of her head, and monster was not a real problem for her, as they could not really harm her and another plus was that the rent is cheap.

So here she is, finally done with moving all her stuff in and only needed to put the last things in their new place.

She walked into the kitchen and put her last pan in the cabinet, and looked into the fridge. "I really need to go buy some groceries" she thought to herself, and grabbed the key and her jacket going out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Saitama talks: **its like this.**

Meeting the neighbor

There were not many people in the super market, even though they had a sale. Maru had been thrilled to see their special sale on shrimps and crabmeat. Just as she reached down to grab the last pack of crabmeat, another hand went for it. She looked at him and thought for a moment that she had a weird dream. He was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with red boots and red gloves and he wore a white cape. He look young, but he was bald?

She had reached the meat first and he was now staring at her too. He look bored for a moment and then look at her hand with the crabmeat with a disappointed look. Before either of them could say something, the store began shaking violently and roof flew off. She look up and saw the bald man jump out through the missing roof and after the monster who had caused the destruction of the store. 'He must be some kind of hero I guess'; she thought as she paid for her groceries and went our side to see a giant naked man with a skull head walk away in the distant. 'How would anyone be able to take that down?' she had trouble imagine the bald man from the store surviving if he battled him. She had been lost in her own thoughts on her way home and arrived a little later than the expected. Well nothing to do now, than cook dinner.

"Why do I always cook too much?" she said with a sight to herself. She had yet again made more then she could possibly eat on her own, and sure, she could eat it as leftovers, but it would last for a week and most of it would spoil then. She hated the idea of it being wasted. Might as well meet my new neighbor and give some of it to him. It might be a little late but he lived next door, and she had recently heard some noises, so she assumed that he must have arrived home.

She pulled herself together and went over to her neighbor's door, with a large bowl of her home cooked meal. She had made sure to wear her new gloves so that no incidents would happen and knocked on his door.

 **"** **On my way, one moment"** , and the door opened. There in the door was the bald man from the supermarket, staring back at her with his brown eyes, looking slightly surprised.

 **"** **Oh, it's you from the store. Are you a stalker or something?"** he says while looking at me. "What?! No!" I almost yell at him. I calm myself down and explain myself "I'm your new neighbor Tamanaha Maru, I just moved in today and I had no idea who lived here." **"Oh I see, I'm Saitama, nice to meet you."** He says calmly and begins to close the door. "Wait!" I instantly put my food in the door opening, to prevent him from closing it. "I wanted to give you a portion of my food, to be friendly and because I made too much" for a moment I felt like I was coming off as being too pushy. He opened the door again **"Come in then, I will not say no to free food."** His apartment is very similar to my own, though his is messier. Well he is a person living on his own. I put the bowl down on the counter in the kitchen, **"do you want some tea?"** "Ohm, yes please", I might as well try to be friendly with him. I walk into his room, take a seat at his small table, and only now realizes that he is walking around in his pajamas. When he came in with the tea, I feel guilty for keeping him up. "I'm sorry to keep you up, I had not thought about it being so late." **"Eh?"** he looked puzzled. "You are in your pajamas?" **"Oh yeah, I just put in on after I had a bath, didn't bother with regular clothes this late, it's not a problem"** and he the just sipped at his tea. I look at mine; it felt nice holding something warm in my hands. Hmm might as well ask him "If you went after that giant monster, how can you be alive?" I ask while I look straight at him. **"The big naked guy? I punched him down. I'm a hero for fun,"** he answers looking rather bored by the incident, but still sounding a little proud. "I have never heard of you.

Saitama's POV.

I had not expected to have company, so I had been surprised to open my door and see the girl I saw from the store today. I had ben annoyed when the last pack of crabmeat had been taken, but I had been taken aback by the girls big blue eyes when I had looked at her. She looked cute, with a heart shaped face and long curly hair. I had wanted to say something to her, but then the roof was destroyed and I went to hunt down the monster, and now here she was in my apartment and she was apparently my new neighbor. She were very quit and stared down into her tea. I could somehow not stop myself from looking at her from out of the corner of my eye. She is still wearing the same outfit from today, but with new long-sleeved gloves, that is weird. She had asked about the monster and I could not help but feel a little proud. "I have never heard of you," she said. **"I have trained to be a hero for three years now and defeated many monsters,"** I said feeling a little disappointed. "Don't feel bad about it, I haven't heard about most hero's, cause I do not really care that much" she says with a shy smile as if to make my mode better. "Hey is it okay if I ask you something?" **"Sure"** "you look young, but why are you bald? Not to be rude or anything". I should have known, she is not into bald guys. Why do I even care? **"I trained so hard that it stopped growing."** "Okay, well it do not look that bad, it kind of suits you". She says with a warm smile and I notice a small blush on her cheeks. She looks so cute and my heart skips a beat.


	3. Chapter 3

A mosquito?

'I cannot believe I did that, my big mouth and me'. I could not stop thinking about my first meeting with my new neighbor last week. I felt guilty for asking an insensitive question, but I was more surprised about how I acted afterwards. He had look so down and without thinking, I had said that I thought it suited him, which I thought to be true. I do not have that much experience with the opposite gender, even thought I'm 24, and I have never really bothered either. And then I had accidentally read his thoughts. He was surprisingly harder to read than others were, so I did not get full sentences but more his feelings and a single word. He felt happy and the word "cute" appeared. I had felt so embarrassed and had mumbled something about it being late has I had hurried out. I had look at myself in the mirror when I had gotten home and really looked at myself, the word "cute" had run though my head again and my had face turned crimson red. I have never thought myself to be cute, and when I had read other people's thoughts about me it had mostly been about my bust or butt. I had actively avoided him the next couple of days. I knew that it was rude, but I felt so bad for reading his mind and felt embarrassed about him seeing me as cute.

'He must think that I am so weird and that I hate him, with the way I have been acting' I thought to myself as I got ready to start on my work. As I'm unable to work with others, I work at home, as a full-time artist. I had gotten my degree online and most of my work was restoring old paintings and painting pets for people. It was not a high paying job, but it was better than nothing. Today would be a perfect day to work, as I cannot go outside anyway, there had been a warning about large swarms of mosquitos. I would probably not be harmed by it, but it would look weird if I walked around outside when others were hiding.

I walked to her patio door and looked out. 'Doesn't look like there is any mosquitoes here'. But then I heard a loud thud from next door, and saw Saitama jump down onto the streets while running after something with a bug spray. 'What is he doing? It is too dangerous to run around outside for him, he might be strong but that is not going to help him against the mosquitoes!' before I could stop myself I was running out the door to try to get him into safety again.

I ran down the street as fast as I could, but I lost track of him 'where is he?' I stopped running when I came to a crossroad after hearing some noises and spotting a large swarm down the street to the right. If he was hunting a mosquito, it would probably go to where the others were, and Saitama would follow. I quickly followed the noise only to see a young guy standing in the middle of the road fighting a mosquito woman. He had one large mechanical arm and could move surprisingly fast, I tried to read his mind, but I got nothing but static. He is not human? No, he must be some sort of cyborg. Nevertheless, where was his other arm? Moreover, the weird mosquito woman had no lower legs?

The swarm was growing bigger and bigger by the minute, and there Saitama came running down the street after a mosquito, trying to kill it with bug spray. The cyborg seem to had noticed us both by now, starring right at Saitama as he came running and stopped to look up at the swarm. "What's that squirming over there? It's mosquitoes?!" Saitama said. He looked worried and then he saw me, "What are you doing here Maru?", "I saw you jump from your balcony and I ran after you because it dangerous to be out here", just as I said that, the other guy spoke "you over there, evacuate now, that swarm is conscious. If it senses you, it will immediately attack." Saitama looked at him with a perplexed and worried face, "seriously? That's bad I gotta get-". I sensed that something was off and tried to grab Saitama, but he stood to far away, and before I knew it, the swarm came crashing down. I somehow managed to hide myself behind some rumble and get some cover from them. A blast went through the swarm, engulfing everything in flames. I was relative save in my hiding spot, only my legs and feet got hit, but I was more worried for Saitama. He had no chance to survive a blast like that. I felt my heart sink as I tried to search for his thoughts, but I could not pick him up. The smoke subsided, and I got up, my legs and feet had already begun to heal. I quickly spotted both the Cyborg and Saitama. I ran over to them as I felt relived and then realized that Saitama was naked! It was the first time I had ever seen a man naked before and I quickly looked away, as the cyborg began to speak to himself, "Since you spoke, I thought you would have at least human level intelligence, but you were just a bug. You brought al the mosquitos together into one, easy to burn swarm. When I spotted you, I confirmed there were no living beings within 500 meters, so I should have been free to fire away." I felt a little insulted over the last statement and thought that he talked too much. "Wait, that guy and the girl might have…". "Man, you saved me and Maru. You're amazing." Saitama suddenly said. I couldn't stop myself from yelling out "What? He had totally forgotten that we were here!", Saitama just shrugged and continued talking "what was that just now? You totally made them bug out! Ba-dum-dum-tsh.". The cyborg didn't react at all, it was as if he did not expect us to be alive at all. I glanced quickly at Saitama, as he seemed to think that it was his joke that was so bad, that the cyborg was speechless, and I kind of think that it was that bad to be honest. I suddenly sensed a present over us and looked up just as a crazy laughter came from the mosquito woman, she seemed to have regenerated her legs and her body had turned red in color. "Idiot! I no longer need the tiny ones. I mean..." and then she demolished the closes building as to show off her new strength. "look how strong I've become!" and then she dived straight for the cyborg and slashed his left side open. This is bad, I must do something, thought I, as the mosquito woman threw the cyborg up into the air and kept on ripping pieces of him. She was too powerful for him to be able to stop her. "Stop it!" I screamed and ran towards them, not listening to Saitama calling out to me to stop. "Oh, the little girl wants to play" the mosquito woman said and dived down and grabbed my arm, ripping it off. God that hurts "too weak" said the mosquito woman with a crazy laugh, and then she was slapped away by Saitama and splashed onto the nearby building, painting it red. I just looked at him in complete shock and heard him say "mosquitos...suck!" he then turned and looked at me "are you okay? We need to get you to a hospital", I looked at my arm and it was already growing back, and then I looked back at his face "I'm okay, I don't need a hospital. I'm not really normal, and my arm is growing back, So I'll be fine" I said as I tried to give him a reassuring smile. "That pretty cool" Saitama said, "but doesn't it hurt?", "um it hurt a bit, but I'm used to it and it is quickly over" and to point it out, I raised my now fully regenerated hand and smiled. Then I realized that he was still naked, and my cheeks began to burn. He has so many muscles, omg what am I thinking! I quickly took off my long coat and stretched my arm out to give it to him. "here, I know it only has one sleeve, but it might still be better than wearing nothing" I said, and it seemed that it was only now that he realized that he was wearing nothing.

Saitama's POV.

I quickly grabbed the coat and put it on. It only went down to the middle of my thighs, but it covered what it needed to cover. I hadn't thought about my clothes had burned off, and I had felt a bit embarrassed as she had mentioned it, though I did notice her glancing, which made me feel a bit better. I looked back to her now regrown arm. I had been so worried about her when the mosquito woman had ripped it off, and I had just slapped her. She seemed to be fine now, so it was all good. We both turned to leave as the cyborg called out "Hold on! Please tell me your name!" I turned and looked at him "Oh. It's Saitama and her name are Maru.". "I'd like to be you disciple." the cyborg said, "Oh, okay". What a weird guy. I turned to Maru, "let's go home". "okay, but do you think he will be fine?". I look at her and said "probably" and began to walk home. She followed me, but she stayed quit. When we were almost home she looked at me and asked "do you think I'm weird? Cause I can regrow any injury?", she looked scared. "No, it was not something you choose yourself, right? and it is nice to know that you wouldn't die after she ripped your arm off.". She looked a bit serious before she spoke again "it not the only ability I got… I can read thoughts too, but don't worry I don't do it on purpose and I can't read yours that well, I only get a few words that's all.". She sounded like she was beginning to panic. I can't say that I like the idea of someone reading my thoughts, but she said that I was harder to read. "it's okay. Was that why you left so quickly last week?". "um, yes I felt guilty and I didn't want you to dislike me", she said while looking down. "It fine, just don't do it on purpose and I don't dislike you." I said, and she looked at me and smiled "I'm so relieved!". She jumped up and out of the blue she hugged me. I could faintly smell her shampoo and I enjoyed feeling her so close to me. My heart skipped a beat, and I couldn't stop myself from thinking, that I could never hate her.


End file.
